


(podfic of) Jinx Removing

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Derek, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Inexperience, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek wished he would sit down or take his jacket off or something; anything that would indicate he was going to stay for more than a few minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Jinx Removing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jinx Removing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596067) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> I'm grateful to Devildoll for her clear policy! I recorded this on a whim because I love it so, and only went to check for a policy afterwards, as is my wont, so finding a blanket permission in the author's profile was a really good surprise. <3

  
**Duration:** 40mn  
 **Size:** 28MB

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?sl9awz4plx65zig) **

Or listen right here:  


**Author's Note:**

> Listening to this after I made it I was struck by how much the passage where Derek hypothesizes in his head about the reasons Stiles is going to give him for not doing it again sounds, as I read it, so close to Zoetrope's intonations in her podfic for Things to do in Denver, Speranza's McShep story where Rodney goes through a ~somewhat similar moment regarding the etiquette of leaving John's room after sex. 
> 
> This is possibly only of interest to me but I wanted to record the observation. Podfic influences! :)
> 
> Also, it's probably (hopefully?) not audible but there's a moment where my throat seized up w/ tears and I had to redo the take 3 times because ajzeyzarg Derek feelings, HOMG, DEREK.
> 
> I didn't even like him a few months ago! Siiiiigh.


End file.
